


Midnight Darling ♡

by kIrAhImE



Series: นักเขียนพี่จอห์นบอกอพี่จู๊ด [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Editor Jude Law, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, OOC, PWP, What Have I Done, Writer Johnny Depp
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kIrAhImE/pseuds/kIrAhImE
Summary: นักเขียนพี่จอห์น x บอกอพี่จู๊ด





	Midnight Darling ♡

**Author's Note:**

> *Beware OOC-ness  
> **PWP (ก็ไม่ได้หนักหน่วงอะไรมากขนาดนั้นหรอกนะคะ 555+)  
> ***JohnJude จงจาเริญ~ GGAD จงจาเริญ~  
> :: นักเขียนพี่จอห์น x บอกอพี่จู๊ด

**ยิ่ง** เข็มสั้นของนาฬิกาเข้าใกล้เลขสิบสองมากเท่าไหร่ หัวใจของหนุ่มผมทองหยักศกธรรมชาติก็ยิ่งเต้นระรัว  
  
สองมือกำสลับแบแทนการปลุกปลอบอย่างเงียบงัน เดวิด จู๊ด ลอว์ชักรู้สึกว่าตัวเองใกล้จะเป็นบ้า ดวงตาสีฟ้าเข้มเหลือบมองนักเขียนในความรับผิดชอบของตัวเองที่หัวจมอยู่กับกองกระดาษ  
  
ทั้งที่เวลานี้เป็นยุคที่เทคโนโลยีก้าวไกลระดับทุกครัวเรือนมีคอมพิวเตอร์ใช้กันแล้ว นักเขียนรางวัลเบสท์เซลเลอร์ผู้นี้ก็ยังอินดี้เกินกว่าจะใช้พวกมันช่วยเขียนต้นฉบับ  
  
ขอโทษทีเถอะ แล้วใครกันล่ะที่ต้องลำบากไปจ้างคนมาพิมพ์นิยายของ J.D. ที่สองเข้าระบบคอมพิวเตอร์...ถ้าไม่ใช่เขา  
  
แต่ถึงจะมีเรื่องหยุมหยิมอินดี้แบบนี้ก็นับว่าคุ้มค่า งานเขียนของเจดีที่สอง หรือจอห์นนี่ เดปป์ นับเป็นเพชรน้ำงามที่คนทั้งวงการสื่อสิ่งพิมพ์แย่งตัวกันให้จ้าละหวั่น  
  
ถ้าไม่ใช่ว่ามิสเตอร์คูเปอร์มีบุญคุณกับเจดีที่สองมาตั้งแต่สมัยวัยรุ่นล่ะก็ สำนักพิมพ์ของเขาคงไม่ได้ถือลิขสิทธิ์ขาดในผลงานการเขียนของนักเขียนผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ท่านนี้มาเป็นเวลาหลายสิบปี  
  
สำหรับคนที่เพิ่งย้ายงานมาได้ครึ่งปี และหลังจากฝ่าฟันทำผลงานจนเข้าตาประธานกรรมการอย่างมิสเตอร์คูเปอร์ ก็ได้รับมอบหมายให้ดูแลนักเขียนเจ้าของรางวัลจากเวทีระดับประเทศ มียอดขายใน 25 ประเทศทั่วโลกอยู่อันดับต้นๆ เป็นงานที่ทั้งทรงเกียรติ...และกดดันไม่ใช่น้อย  
  
หนึ่งคือตัวเค้าแอบปลื้มและชื่นชมเจดีที่สองมานาน สาเหตุหลักที่ทำให้เลือกเดินทางสายบรรณาธิการก็เพราะงานเขียนเดบิวต์ของจอห์นนี่ เดปป์  
  
ส่วนสาเหตุที่รู้สึกกดดันเหมือนแบกภูเขาบนบ่า ก็เพราะว่าเวลานี้ต้นฉบับของเจดีที่สองยังไปไม่ถึงไหน ผิดกับเดดไลน์ที่กระชับพื้นที่รุกเข้ามาทุกที  
  
เขาในฐานะที่เป็นบอกอและแฟนหนังสือของจอห์นนี่ ต่างก็รอลุ้นให้ไอดอลเขียนผลงานดีๆออกมาให้เสพย์กัน  
  
แต่หน้ากระดาษที่ว่างเปล่ามันพาลให้เขาใจแป้วขึ้นมาทุกที  
  
"เอ่อ...มิสเตอร์เดปป์ครับ มีอะไรที่ผมพอจะช่วยคุณได้บ้างมั้ย?"  
  
เจ้ของชื่อผงกหัวขึ้นมาจากกองกระดาษที่ขยำทิ้งเป็นก้อน ดวงตาสีเข้มเรียวยาวใต้กรอบแว่นเหมือนนกเหยี่ยว ท่าทางเลิ่กคิ้วข้างหนึ่งจ้องตรงมาช่างพาให้ใจสั่น  
  
เดวิด จู๊ด ลอว์ พยายามห้ามแก้มตัวเองไม่ให้ร้อนฉ่า ยังไงเขาก็อายุปาเข้าไปตั้งสามสิบห้าแล้ว จะให้ทำตัวเหมือนสาวแรกรุ่นก็ยังไงๆอยู่  
  
เมื่อเห็นว่านักเขียนหนุ่มใหญ่วัยสี่สิบห้ายังนั่งจ้องเขาโดยไม่พูดอะไร บรรณาธิการหนุ่มก็เริ่มลน ผิวขาวจัดยามที่เลือดสูบฉีดเต็มสองแก้มก็ยิ่งแดงซ่านจนน่าโมโห  
  
คุณต้องเข้าใจก่อนว่าจอห์นนี่ เดปป์ผู้นี้มีหน้าตาที่เหมาะจะไปเป็นซุปเปอร์สตาร์ประดับวงการบันเทิงมากกว่าอยู่ในเพนท์เฮ้าส์แต่งนิยายไปวันๆ และการโดนคนที่แผ่ฟีโรโมนเพศผู้เข้มข้นจ้องเอาแบบนั้น ก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่จะมาทำสงบใจได้เลย  
  
"ช่วยผมน่ะเหรอ...?"  
  
มิสเตอร์เดปป์เป็นคนชอบพูดเสียงอยู่ในลำคอ ฟังออกยากเป็นบางครั้ง แต่การที่ในห้องเขียนหนังสือของเพ้นท์เฮ้าส์แห่งนี้มีสิ่งมีชีวิตอยู่กันแค่สองคน กลางดึกของค่ำคืนวันธรรมดา เสียงของนักเขียนหนุ่มจึงส่งมาถึงได้ไม่ยากเย็น  
  
จู๊ดสูดลมหายใจเข้าปอด เชิดหน้ามองตรง สบตากับไอดอลผู้เป็นที่เคารพรักด้วยประกายมาดมั่นในดวงตาสีฟ้าซึ่งหลายต่อหลายคนเอ่ยชมว่าเปี่ยมเสน่ห์แพรวพราว  
  
"ถ้าเพื่อผลงานชิ้นโบแดงของคุณแล้ว ผมในฐานะแฟนหนังสือและบรรณาธิการของคุณ ไม่ว่าอะไรก็ทำได้ทั้งนั้นครับ!"  
  
[แกร๊งงงงงงง แกร๊งงงงงงงง ]  
  
ราวกับกะเวลามาพอดี เมื่อจู๊ดพูดประโยคแทนใจจบ ก็เป็นเวลาเที่ยงคืนแล้ว เสียงนาฬิกาเจ้าคุณปู่ดูโบราณดังสนั่นบอกเวลาเริ่มชั่วโมงใหม่ จู๊ดก้มดูนาฬิกาข้อมือตัวเองอย่างร้อนรน แล้วก็ต้องถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่  
  
หมดไปอีกวัน กับเส้นตายที่ขยับเข้ามาใกล้อีกวันนึง  
  
"ทุกอย่างเลยสินะ?"  
  
เฮือก....!!!!  
  
อยู่ดีๆบรรณาธิการหนุ่มก็รู้สึกหนาวยะเยือก มองซ้ายหันขวาหาต้นตอว่ามีหน้าต่างบานไหนเปิดค้างอยู่หรือไม่ก็ไม่พบ จู๊ด ลอว์แทบจะหลุดเสียงสบถเมื่อมือใหญ่เต็มไปด้วยรอยสักคว้าเข้าที่ต้นแขนจากด้านหลัง แล้วเสียงกระซิบที่ทุ้มแหบแสนเซ็กซี่ก็ทำลายความเงียบลง  
  
_"...ทนมาทั้งวันแล้ว ขอฟัดก้นงอนๆนั่นให้หายหมั่นเขี้ยวหน่อยเถอะน่า"_  
  
"...!!!!..."  
  
ถ้าถามว่าเลเวลความช็อคของเดวิด จู๊ด ลอว์ อยู่ในระดับไหน ก็ต้องบอกไปตามตรงว่าประมาณแผ่นดินไหวระดับห้าริกเตอร์  
  
"เอ่อ...มิสเตอ-- เดี๋ยวครับ!!" บอกอหนุ่มร้องห้ามไปก็รีบคว้ามือใหญ่ที่ตะปบลงบนสะโพกหนั่นแน่นที่ถูกขับเน้นให้เห็นชัดด้วยกางเกงทรงเข้ารูป ทั้งบีบทั้งขยำจนชักจะร้อนวูบขึ้นมา  
  
ลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนรดรินบนท้ายทอยของจู๊ด แล้วกว่าเขาจะรู้ตัวว่าตัวเองกำลังจะโดนทำอะไร จอห์นนี่ เดปป์ก็ดันร่างเขาไปจนหน้าแทบจะแนบกับชั้นวางหนังสือเสียแล้ว  
  
เสียงหายใจติดขัดดั่งสัตว์ป่า ดังมาจากด้านหลัง แต่เมื่อได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะแหบพร่าดังที่ข้างหู การถูกกักขังด้วยกำแพงมนุษย์แบบนี้กลับทำให้หัวตื้อมึน แข้งขาสั่นระริกจนต้องคว้าขอบตู้หนังสือเอาไว้  
  
"มิสเตอร์...นี่คุณจะทำอะไรน่ะครับ?"  
  
"ทำเรื่องที่อยากทำมานาน" เจ้าของเรือนร่างที่แผ่ฟีโรโมนจนฟุ้งไปทั่วทั้งบริเวณ กระซิบตอบแนบใบหู เมื่ออดใจไม่ไหวก็งับมันเข้าให้หนึ่งที ยิ่งทำให้เดวิดตัวสั่นด้วยความเสียวซ่านสะท้านทรวง  
  
"หม่ะ...หมายความว่ายังไง ผมไม่เข้าใจ"  
  
นิ้วเรียวไล้ร่องบั้นท้ายของจู๊ด ลอว์อย่างยั่วเย้า พยายามจะบดเบียดแทรกล้ำผ่านชายผ้าหนา คนโดนรังแกเริ่มรู้สึกหายใจลำบาก ต้องใช้ความพยายามอย่างมากในการทรงตัวยืนให้ตรง  
  
"ก็หมายความตามนั้น" นักเขียนหนุ่มใหญ่อธิบายอย่างใจเย็น มืออีกข้างเลื่อนขึ้นมาทาบทับบนมือข้างหนึ่งที่เกาะขอบตู้ไว้แน่น  
  
"คุณคงไม่รู้หรอกนะ เดวิดที่น่ารัก วันนี้ทั้งวันผมเขียนอะไรดีๆไม่ออกเลย เพราะในหัวมีแต่ภาพคุณนอนใต้ร่าง ครางเรียกชื่อผมจนเพื่อนบ้านไปร้องเรียนนิติบุคคลว่าเราเอากันมันมากจนทำคนเค้าเดือดร้อน"  
  
แค่คิดภาพตาม ใบหน้าที่เห่อร้อนเป็นทุนเดิมอยู่แล้วของจู๊ดก็แทบระเบิดตู้ม!  
  
"มิสเตอร์เดปป์ นี่คุณคิดอะไรของคุณเนี่ย!"  
  
"เรียกจอห์นนี่สิ เดวิดที่น่ารัก" คนอาวุโสกว่าดูจะไม่แยแสกับการร้องโวยวายต่อว่า เพราะดูออกว่าทำไปแก้เขิน  
  
จู๊ดไม่ปัดมือที่ค่อยๆรูดเนคไทสีน้ำตาลเข้มออกจากคอเลย เมื่อได้รับสัญญาณไฟเขียวโดยไร้คำพูดเช่นนี้ จอห์นนี่ก็รุกคืบต่ออย่างย่ามใจ  
  
"จะ--- จอห์นนี่ นี่คุณจะทำอะไรผม?"  
  
ที่ถามไม่ใช่ไม่รู้ มือใหญ่ที่บรรจงปลดกระดุมเสื้อให้เขาอย่างชำนาญมันบ่งบอกชัดพอแล้วว่ากิจกรรมที่พวกเขาจะทำร่วมกัน มันไม่ต้องอาศัยเสื้อผ้า ถึงอย่างนั้นจู๊ดก็อยากได้ยินให้แน่ใจ ว่านี่คือโลกแห่งความจริง ไม่ใช่ฝันเปียกคืนไหนซักคืนในชีวิตเค้า  
  
_"ผมก็กำลังจะทำรักกับคุณไงล่ะ ที่รัก"_  
  
ริมฝีปากอิ่มแนบจูบลงมาบนหัวไหล่ และไล่ลงมาตามช่วงแนวกระดูกสันหลัง เมื่อในที่สุดก็เปลื้องท่อนบนของบรรณาธิการหนุ่มได้ สาบเสื้อหล่นลงไปกองตรงข้อพับแขน และบางส่วนแนบลงมาคลุมมือที่กำขอบโต๊ะเสียแน่น  
  
ผิวเนื้อขาวเนียนถูกจู่โจมราวกับนกจิก สำหรับนักเขียนที่งานหลักคือการนั่งโต๊ะเขียนนิยายแล้ว จอห์นนี่ดูจะรู้ดีว่าต้องทำยังไงถึงจะเรียกเสียงครางจากปากสวยๆของคุณบรรณาธิการผมทองตาฟ้าได้  
  
"จอห์น...อื้อ...ฮ่ะ--///"  
  
เมื่อตอนที่นิ้วเรียวจิกลงมาบนยอดอก จู๊ดก็ยืนแทบไม่อยู่ ขาข้างหนึ่งเสียสมดุลและทรุดฮวบลง แต่นักเขียนหนุ่มทรงเสน่ห์ก็คว้าร่างเขาไว้ด้วยท่อนแขนกำยำ  
  
คนอ่อนวัยกว่าโดนรวบตัวขึ้น อุ้มไปวางบนขอบตู้หนังสือ พื้นที่ที่มีไม่มากทำให้สะโพกกว่าครึ่งลอยอยู่บนอากาศ แต่จู๊ดก็ไม่ต้องกังวลกลัวตกนานนัก เมื่อจอห์นนี่แทรกตัวเข้ามาคั่นกลางระหว่างท่อนขาอ่อนปวกเปียกใต้กางเกงสแล็ค  
  
พอแนบชิดกันในระดับนี้ จู๊ดเลยได้เห็นส่วนที่นูนพองดันกางเกงผ้าสำหรับใส่ในบ้านของนักเขียนหนุ่มใหญ่ถนัดตา และฝ่ายนั้นก็เห็นความตื่นตัวตรงเป้ากางเกงของเขาเช่นกัน  
  
จอห์นนี่ทำเสียงจุ๊ปากเย้าหยอก  
  
"กางเกงของคุณเปียกหมดแล้ว เดวิดของผม ผมว่าคุณไม่จำเป็นต้องใช้มันแล้วล่ะ"  
  
เสียงแหบเสน่ห์มีอำนาจจูงใจให้คล้อยตาม นอกจากผงกหัวและยกขาให้ความร่วมมือในการถอดกางเกงและชั้นในออกแต่โดยดีแล้ว เขาก็นึกอะไรไม่ออกเลย  
  
พอตัวเขาอยู่ในสภาพที่มีแค่เสื้อเชิร์ตซึ่งห้อยอยู่ตรงข้อพับแขน และถุงเท้าสีเทาอยู่บนตัว แววตาของจอห์นนี่ก็เปลี่ยนไปเป็นเหมือนเสือดำยามออกล่า  
  
"เดวิด...เดวิดของผม คุณนึกไม่ออกหรอกว่าผมรอเวลานี้ รอคำคำนี้จากปากคุณมานานแค่ไหน..."  
  
จู๊ดอยากจะเถียงว่าที่ยอมทำทุกอย่างน่ะ เขาพูดออกมาด้วยใจบริสุทธิ์ในฐานะแฟนคลับ แต่ไม่รู้ทำไมกลับโดนเข้าใจไปในทางอย่างว่าเสียได้  
  
แต่จะให้แก้ความเข้าใจผิดน่ะหรือ  
หึ เมินเสียเถอะ...!  
  
จู๊ดตวัดขารอบเอวหนา สอดแขนเข้ากอดรอบลำคอเหมือนจะอ้อนให้กอดเขาเอาไว้แน่นๆ คนอาวุโสกว่าสังเกตเห็นนัยอ้อนจากแววตา และตอบสนองต่อมันทันที จนคนที่นั่งซบไหล่นักเขียนหนุ่มกระหยิ่มยิ้มในใจ  
  
**_โอกาสที่จะได้นอนกับไอดอลในดวงใจ ไม่ได้มีเข้ามากันง่ายๆนะ!_**  
  
"ไม่ต้องเกร็งนะเดวิด ผมจะพยายามอ่อนโยน"  
  
ถึงอยากบอกว่าไม่ต้องทำเหมือนเขาเป็นสาวเวอร์จิ้นวัยสิบหก แต่จู๊ดก็พูดไม่ออก ถ้าหากว่าจอห์นนี่มองว่าตัวเขาดูอ่อนทางโลก เปราะบาง น่าทะนุถนอม เขาก็จะยอมให้มันเป็นแบบนั้น ในยกแรกของพวกเรา  
  
ส่วนยกต่อๆไป ถ้าจอห์นนี่จะตกใจกับลีลาการ 'ควบม้า' ของเขาจนตาแทบถลนจากเบ้า ถึงตอนนั้นก็เปลี่ยนแปลงอะไรไม่ได้แล้ว...  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
End ♥  
  
  
ตอนแรกก็ว่าจะจัดเต็มอึ้กอั้กถึงพริกถึงขิง แต่เอาแค่นี้ให้ไปจิ้นต่อกันเองดีกว่าค่ะ จบไว้แค่นี้มันยังคงความน่ารัก(?)ไว้ได้อยู่ 🤣🤣🤣 #โดนตรบบบบบบ


End file.
